


HxH randoms

by Lamprocapnos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamprocapnos/pseuds/Lamprocapnos
Summary: Random HxH scenes that I just cannot get out of my head otherwise.
Kudos: 6





	HxH randoms

**Author's Note:**

> It makes sense to me that Illumi would have this skill. He's a needle guy after all.

You stood pensively in the doorway, watching Illumi place the pillow at the end of the bed, lay out some of his needles. These ones thinner, more slight than what he typically uses. That should be comforting, because it means this probably isn’t some con to kill you or manipulate you, but still, letting the needle expert stick needles anywhere in you? You couldn’t say you were super keen. The man wouldn’t settle for anything other than peak performance from you, though. He already viewed you as lesser, you knew that, but considered it par for the course when working with him. Your tendency was just to brush off anything he said and go about your business. Probably why you accidentally slipped up, because you were pretending he was a regular person at the time, capable of normal conversation. Next thing you knew, the man was guiding you down the hall to immediately fix the problem. 

“Well? Come here, lie down, please,” he said.

You supposed the please was his way of being nice, since your hesitation was crystal clear at this point. “I did not know you knew how to do this,” you say, trying to change the subject. 

“Of course I do. I learned all aspects of the tools of my trade.”

“You use acupuncture to kill people?” you ask, baffled. 

He raised a brow. Was that amusement creeping into his face? Hard to say.

“No, obviously not. I only learned it to understand how you could use needles in the first place. The meridians are simple, and I had this down before I was ten.” 

That sounded absolutely ridiculous to you, since you were under the impression that acupuncturists had to study to do what they do. Healing people is no small feat. But then, thinking of the small tidbits Illumi had told you about his childhood, maybe it did make sense. 

“Quit hiding in the doorway and come over here,” he said. He had a tiny smile on his face. In another person, the expression might be taken as amusement at your fear. As though there was really nothing to fear. On Illumi’s face, you were certain it was more the look of a predator taking joy in scaring his prey. Illumi seemed to like it quite a bit when people were afraid of him. 

Very reluctantly, you walked over to the bed and laid down, with your feet at the headboard, and your head on the pillow at the end of the bed. You stared resolutely at the ceiling, since you were certain you’d chicken out if you looked anywhere at his face. The knot in your stomach was almost tight enough to make you forget the migraine slowly creeping up on you. 

You heard him moving around over your head, then you felt the world’s tiniest pricks. Then, the pain was… gone? 

“Oh. Oh wow.” You’d never actually gone to an acupuncturist in your entire life. The instant relief was making your reconsider.

“Did that help?” he asked.

“Yeah! Actually, it did. That’s amazing.” You looked up to see him staring down at you with an entirely unreadable expression. “I’m surprised, I thought for sure you were up to no good,” you say, the giddiness of pain relief allowing you to be honest. 

He looked genuinely surprised. You heard him chuckle as he walked back over to his case. “We have to let these sit for fifteen to twenty minutes or so,” he said, placing a couple more needles, “And by the way, if I were up to no good, you would have absolutely no idea.”


End file.
